Will I ever see you again?
by Rouss7
Summary: Sara, una noia normal i corrent del nostre món es troba, de sobte, a l'univers del doctor. Serà capaç de fer front a tot el que li ve damunt? Podrà mai tornar a casa?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: els personatges de la sèrie de doctor who no em pertanyen, són propietat de la BBC, l'únic personatge meu és Sara.

Nota important: aquesta ff la vaig idear abans de començar l'octava temporada de la sèrie i havent vist només 4-5 capítols de Torchwood, per tant, segurament hi haurà incongruències, espere que me les perdoneu! :)

Aquesta ff és una forma de dir-li al doctor tot el que m'hauria agradat dir-li, potser no compartiu la meua opinió però espere que vos agrade :)

**Capítol 1**

La història que vos explicaré va tenir lloc fa molt de temps, potser hi ha detalls que se m'escapen i, de segur, em deixaré coses per explicar, disculpeu-me, però l'edat no perdona. Hi ha misteris que he aconseguit aclarir però, per desgràcia, hi ha enigmes que encara es mantenen obscurs fins i tot per a mi. Diria que era l'any 2014—almenys per mi, en aquell moment, ho era. Jo tenia tan sols 20 anys i estudiava traducció a la universitat. Tenia una vida tranquil·la, vivia en un xicotet poble de València i tenia bàsicament dues passions: el cine i les sèries. Alguns dirien que quasi eren obsessions, però que els foten.

Era estiu, crec recordar, de nit. Conduïa cap a casa com qualsevol altre dia quan, de sobte, una forta llum blanca va aparèixer davant meu. De forma instintiva vaig tancar els ulls i vaig pitjar el fre. Vaig esperar sentir un colp o una estrebada o quelcom, però no va passar res d'això. Devia haver-me adormit o m'hauria quedat inconscient, no ho puc assegurar, aquest és un dels enigmes a qui no he trobat resposta—ni crec que mai n'hi trobe. El següent que recorde és obrir els ulls i trobar-me estirada en un terra tot ple de gespa. A la vora hi havia una carretera per on passaven molts cotxes i podia veure a una distància considerable una ciutat bastant gran. Era de dia, no sabia quant de temps havia passat i no hi havia ni rastre del meu cotxe. I per si allò fóra poc, aquell paisatge no estava, ni de bon tros, prop de València. Estava perduda, sola, no sabia on era ni què havia passat. No tenia diners, només el mòbil. El mòbil! El vaig traure ràpidament de la butxaca... i no hi havia senyal, és clar que no, això hauria estat massa fàcil. Com que la ciutat em quedava encara lluny, vaig decidir anar caminant en aquella direcció i fer autoestop.

Va costar molt menys del que m'esperava que algun cotxe parara i, per sort, era una noia que m'inspirava confiança. Vaig començar a parlar-li en valencià però la conductora em va mirar estrany i em va dir amb un anglès que pareixia britànic que no m'entenia. Jo sí que no entenia res! Què feia una anglesa a prop de... a prop d'on fóra, la veritat. Vaig començar a parlar-li en anglès i com que sabia que no em creuria la història del cotxe li vaig dir que estava de tour i que l'últim cotxe m'havia deixat tirada.

—Disculpa per aquesta pregunta tan òbvia, però quina és la ciutat que tenim ací davant?

—Cardiff.

—Cardiff! És clar, és clar…

—On vols que et deixe?

—Doncs... Em podries deixar prop de la biblioteca pública més gran?

O siga, que efectivament no estava a València, però com havia arribat fins a Gal·les? I el cotxe? I per què era de dia si feia res era de nit? Tot allò semblava tret d'un capítol estrany de Doctor Who. Vaig dir d'anar a la biblioteca perquè així podria saber a quin dia estava i si havia passat alguna cosa estranya digna de mencionar als periòdics que d'alguna forma explicara el que m'havia passat. La noia em va deixar just davant de la central library i em va desitjar bona sort per al meu viatge; la veritat és que la necessitaria. Vaig entrar i vaig preguntar on podia consultar els periòdics i em van dir que directament als ordinadors ho podia fer, així que em vaig posar mans a la feina. Vaig trobar un ordinador sense utilitzar i la segona sorpresa del dia no es va fer d'esperar: estava a l'any 2007.

Allò era impossible, em vaig girar i li vaig preguntar al noi del costat per la data: "perdona, a quin dia estem hui?" "a 30 de gener" "de quin any?" "del 2007" em va respondre molt estranyat, i no era de sorprendre, no era una pregunta gaire normal. Així que l'ordinador funcionava bé, estava al 2007, havia anat enrere en el temps i havia canviat de lloc. Però com podia ser tot allò possible? Estaria somniant? Hauria tingut un accident i ara estava en coma i tot açò era creació de la meua ment? Vaig decidir continuar indagant pels periòdics i vaig veure un article d'una revista sensacionalista que parlava sobre aliens i, de sobte, se'm va ocórrer la idea més boja que mai he tingut. Vaig començar a buscar notícies de Londres des del Nadal de 2005 cap endavant i allà estava tot: els daleks, el cybermen, una nau en forma d'estel, la nau destruïda per un raig que ningú no sabia d'on venia... Estava amb els ulls més oberts que mai, allò era completament impossible. Tot allò era Doctor Who, era exactament Doctor Who. N'estava segura, estava en un coma i tot allò era creació de la meua ment. O això pensava fins que el meu veí de taula em va deixar caure una pila de llibres a la mà esquerra que em va fer cridar de dolor. No, definitivament allò era real.

"D'acord, anem a pensar les coses amb perspectiva: estic en un univers paral·lel i ací el Doctor existeix i els dalek i cybermen i weeping angels i rose i donna i martha... Però com he arribat ací? I on està el meu cotxe?" Tot d'idees em passaven pel cap i m'estava ficant cada vegada més nerviosa. Vaig començar a respirar molt ràpid i el cap em va començar a donar voltes. M'estava agafant un atac d'ansietat i em vaig intentar tranquil·litzar: d'aquella forma no anava enlloc. "Sara, va, pensa. T'has vist totes les temporades de Doctor Who i quasi la primera temporada de Torch... Torchwood! És clar, si el Doctor existeix, Jack també". Ràpidament vaig buscar com arribar al Wales Millenium Centre, gràcies a Déu que una de les meues aficions era buscar les localitzacions i saber on es gravaven les sèries. Vaig anar fins allà i vaig seguir la mateixa estratègia que Gwen al primer episodi. Vaig anar cap a la pizzeria i vaig demanar per Torchwood. Em vaig encaminar cap allà i vaig trucar a la porta. Com ja m'esperava, Ianto em va obrir.

—Vinc a veure el capità Jack Harkness— vaig dir sense dubtar.

—Ho sent però ací no hi ha cap capità Jack Harkness—va respondre ell amb veu calmada.

No em podia creure el que m'estava dient aquell noi. L'únic que em faltava era que em vingueren amb aquelles, ja havia vist prou com per a estar segura que Jack també existia en aquell univers i més encara tenint en compte que tenia davant meu a Ianto en persona. Havia de parlar amb Jack sí o sí, ell era l'únic que em podia ajudar en aquell moment.

—Mira, crec que no m'has entès, he dit que vinc a veure al capità Jack Harkness—vaig repetir començant a enfadar-me.

—Ja li he dit que ací no hi ha cap capità Jack Harkness —ja estava, no podia més.

—Mira, Ianto, no em toques la moral, no tens ni punyetera idea de per tot el que he passat en les últimes hores, sé que hi ha un capità Jack Harkness, sé que açò és Torchwood, sé el que feu, sé qui és el doctor, i t'he dit que vinc a veure a Jack! —vaig cridar fóra de mi.

Els crits devien haver-los alertat perquè just en aquell moment es va obrir la porta que tenia al meu costat i Jack Harkness va aparèixer, el mateix Jack Harkness, o John Barrowman al meu univers. Allò era massa real per a ser real. "Vine amb mi", em digué molt seriosament. Em va portar fins a les oficines subterrànies on tothom em va mirar estrany i vam continuar caminant fins a un lloc que pareixia el seu despatx. Ell es va asseure en una cadira darrere d'un escriptori mentre jo em quedava dempeus davant seu.

—Qui eres i per què ens coneixes, a mi, a Ianto, a Torchwood i al doctor —Jo estava molt nerviosa i no sabia per on començar així que vaig decidir anar al principi. Parlava molt ràpid, les paraules se m'amuntonaven i no sabia segur si ho estava entenent tot, el meu anglès tampoc no era perfecte.

—A veure, jo sóc Sara, tinc 21 anys i sóc de València, Espanya. Però no València d'aquest univers, vinc d'un altre univers. No sé com ha passat, no sé per què, l'únic que sé és que fa unes hores era a l'any 2014, a l'estiu, de nit, i tornava cap a casa amb el cotxe i va aparèixer una forta llum i de sobte era de dia i feia fred i era gener del 2007 i era a Cardiff i els aliens són reals i el Doctor és real i els dalek i cybermen i tu i Torchwood i no entenc res del que ha passat i la meua família deu estar preocupada perquè deuria d'haver arribat a casa fa hores però no puc tornar perquè és un altre univers i... no puc tornar a casa —de sobte em vaig quedar callada, mirant al no-res, fins a aquell moment no m'havia adonat de la impossibilitat de tornar a casa, ni el doctor podia viatjar entre universos— no... no puc... tornar... a casa.

Les llàgrimes van començar a caure, les cames no em van aguantar i vaig caure al terra plorant, no podia parar, ni tampoc ho intentava. I si no tornava a veure la meua família? I si no tornava mai? I els meus pares? I els amics? I tota la gent que coneixia? La meua vida, tot el que coneixia... Jack, en veure'm en aquell estat va venir de seguida al meu costat, es va posar a la meua altura i em va abraçar.

—Tranquil·la, ho solucionarem —s'havia adonat que res d'allò era idea meua, que jo en sabia tan poc com ell, de tot el que m'estava passant— Has dit que coneixes el doctor, llavors sabràs que et podrà ajudar.

—No, no pot, no pot viatjar entre dimensions, si no, ja hauria anat a per...

—A per qui?

—No t'ho puc dir —de sobte em vaig espantar, no me'n podia anar de la llengua, havia de vigilar el que deia.

—Com? Per què? —Va dir tornant a mirar-me desconfiat.

—No ho sé — vaig dir molt fluixet. En aquell moment em vaig adonar que sabia coses del seu futur i si alguna cosa havia après de Doctor Who és que una vegada lliges el futur o el dius en veu alta, passarà sí o sí; i ara per ara, més valia anar amb compte— al meu univers tot açò; tu, el doctor, Torchwood, tot, forma part d'una sèrie, una sèrie de televisió. Al meu univers no hi ha senyors del temps, ni aliens, ni daleks, ni organitzacions secretes com aquesta. Tot això forma part de la ciència-ficció. Sé tot el que ha passat amb el doctor i sé coses que passaran, però no sé com pot afectar el fet que vos ho conte. Fins que no trobe el doctor i ho parle amb ell, no pense dir absolutament res del que sé —vaig dir molt segura de mi mateixa. A poc a poc, m'havia tranquil·litzat i havia aconseguit deixar de plorar.

Jack s'estava encara al meu costat, assimilant tot el que li havia dit. Em creuria? Ens vam estar una estona en aquella posició, en silenci, fins que finalment ell va parlar.

—Et pots quedar ací.

—Com? —vaig preguntar confosa.

—No tens cap lloc on anar, no és el teu univers, no sabem ni si existeixes en aquest univers, no tens diners ni identificació: no-res. Quedat ací, a Torchwood, podem improvisar una habitació i et podem crear una identitat.

—De veritat faries això per mi?

—Mai no li puc negar ajuda a una noia maca —digué mentre em tanca l'ullet.

—No sigues estúpid —li vaig dir amb un xicotet somriure, el primer des que havia tingut l'accident amb el cotxe.

—Una pregunta... Si saps què li passarà al doctor i què li ha passat i saps sobre Torchwood... També saps què em passa a mi? Saps que no puc morir? Saps per què?

—Sí que ho sé.

—Però no m'ho diràs, oi? —digué ell amb un somriure trist.

—Ho sabràs quan arribe el moment.

—I saps alguna cosa sobre el meu futur? —continuà preguntant.

—Sé moltes coses sobre tu, però això ho hauràs de descobrir per tu mateix.

—Supose que tens raó, què és la vida sense misteri? —digué somrient una altra vegada— Bé, fica't dempeus que hem de pensar on ficar la teua nova habitació i crear-te una nova identitat.

—Et puc demanar una cosa, Jack?

—Digues —em va respondre amb un somriure.

—Puc treballar amb vosaltres?

—Com?

—Bé, després d'haver vist tota la sèrie de Doctor Who i part de Torchwood, puc dir amb bastant seguretat que sé alguna cosa sobre aliens i vos podria ser d'ajuda. Vull sentir-me útil fins que descobrim com puc tornar al meu univers.

—És una bona idea, sempre va bé tenir algú més a l'equip, vine, que te'ls presentaré.

Tots dos vam tornar a la sala on hi havia els ordinadors i ens vam trobar a tots els membres del grup parlant sobre mi.

—Bé, com que veig que teniu molt d'interès a saber més coses sobre aquesta noia amb molt de geni i un accent divertit, vos en faré quatre línies: es diu Sara, és d'un altre univers i no sabem com ha arribat fins ací, però té coneixements d'aliens i es quedarà amb nosaltres fins que aconseguim tornar-la al seu món. Sara, aquests són Gwen, Owen, Toshiko i crec que a Ianto ja el coneixes.

—Sí, disculpa'm pels crits d'abans, estava un poc nerviosa —li vaig dir amb un somriure tímid.

—I ara, si ens disculpeu, he de crear-li una identitat i buscar on ficar-li una habitació. Ah, sí, viurà ací baix, no vos preocupeu —respongué en veure la cara de sorpresa de tothom.

I així va començar l'aventura més gran, estranya i inoblidable de la meua vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: els personatges de la sèrie de doctor who no em pertanyen, són propietat de la BBC, l'únic personatge meu és Sara/Olívia.

**Capítol 2**

La meua vida va canviar completament, i mai millor dit. Em van crear una nova identitat perquè era probable que hi haguera una versió de mi en aquell univers. Per sort, em van deixar triar el nom i vaig decidir que a partir d'aleshores em diria "Olívia Rose Tennant". Sí, no és el nom més bonic ni el més original, però no em van donar gaire temps per a pensar-m'ho tampoc.

Vaig començar a viure a la central de Torchwood i a assistir-los en alguns casos, tot i que moltes vegades no es tractava de cap alienígena i tampoc no era de gaire ajuda. Al principi em sentia bastant inútil, tots sabien de biologia, ciència forense i mil coses més i jo m'estava allà sabent parlar uns quants idiomes. A poc a poc, vaig agafar molta confiança amb Jack i no és d'estranyar, ell també vivia allà a sota i passàvem moltes hores junts. Es va convertir en el meu millor amic i algú en qui recolzar-me. Durant els primers mesos trobava molt a faltar la meua antiga vida i ell sempre intentava distreure'm i fer-me somriure. Va ser el millor que em podria haver passat, sempre estava al meu costat i mai no perdia l'esperança. A més a més, sempre que teníem temps, investigàvem junts alguna forma d'enviar-me altra vegada al meu món o, almenys, saber com havia arribat a parar al seu, però no hi havia manera, res no tenia sentit.

Quan ja duia un temps amb Torchwood vaig decidir que havia d'aprendre a disparar i a defensar-me perquè més d'una vegada havia suposat un impediment el fet que no poguera protegir-me per mi mateixa. Jack va estar d'acord amb la meua decisió des del primer moment i es va dedicar a ensenyar-me ell mateix. Em va costar força aprendre a disparar i encara més afinar la punteria, però tenia més paciència que un sant i no va parar fins que no va estar segur que em podria defendre davant de qualsevol amenaça.

Ben aviat, Torchwood es va convertir en una segona família i Cardiff en una segona llar. Tothom em cuidava molt i sempre estaven pendents de mi perquè era la més jove. Vaig aprendre moltíssim en tot aquell temps i em sentia realment feliç allà, però el temps passava i cada vegada estava més desesperada; necessitava trobar el Doctor ben prompte. Sabia que havia de passar però pareixia que el moment no arribava mai.

Vaig preguntar diverses vegades a Jack com podia localitzar el doctor amb la mà que va perdre quan lluitava contra els Sycorax, però mai no m'ho va explicar, només em deia que confiara en ell. I quan ja feia quasi mig any que m'estava allà, el moment va arribar. Recorde a Jack corrent per la base de Torchwood cridant-me "Olívia! Esta ací! Està a Cardiff!" Portava als braços el recipient amb la mà del doctor i jo, recordant com al capítol aquell Jack va arribar just de temps, vaig agafar l'abric i vaig arrencar a córrer.

Ja veia la cabina de lluny i veia com començava a desmaterialitzar-se, no ho podia permetre, havia de parlar amb ell. No estava segura si mai tindria una altra oportunitat de parlar amb ell.

—Doctor! No t'atrevisques a desmaterialitzar-te! Com Olívia Rose Tennant que sóc en aquesta dimensió, no permetré que te'n vages sense parlar amb mi abans! I si no ho fas per mi, fes-ho per Rose, perquè podria ser la solució que estàs buscant!

Vaig cridar amb totes les meues forces i amb més ràbia de la que volia, però va funcionar. La TARDIS va tornar a materialitzar-se i d'ella, en va sortir un doctor molt enfadat que va venir directament cap a mi, em va agafar dels muscles i em va dir:

—Qui eres? Com saps res de Rose? Què vols dir que podries ser la solució? No hi ha cap solució!

—Només parlaré amb tu en privat—vaig dir molt seriosament i mirant-lo directament als ulls mentre panteixava per tot l'esforç de la correguda.

Tan bon punt li vaig respondre, vaig donar mitja volta i em vaig encaminar cap a un dels bancs que hi havia al carrer. Ell em va seguir i va fer una senyal a Martha perquè es quedara a la TARDIS. Tos dos ens vam asseure. Ell estava molt seriós i jo, tot i que intentava aparentar tranquil·litat, estava més nerviosa del que mai ho havia estat. Tenia al meu davant el doctor, era real i era just davant meua.

—Explica't—em va dir secament. Jo vaig agafar aire i vaig començar la meua història.

—En aquest món em diuen Olívia Rose Tennant i dic en aquest món perquè vinc d'un món paral·lel. Fa mig any que vaig arribar ací i des d'aleshores he estat ajudant a Jack amb Torchwood. No sé com va passar, tot el que sé és que estava conduint cap a casa una nit d'estiu de l'any 2014, va aparèixer una llumenada blanca i quan vaig obrir els ulls estava a Cardiff a l'any 2007 sense cap rastre del meu cotxe. Sobre Rose, és un poc més estrany: tot açò, tota la teua vida, és una sèrie de ciència ficció al meu món. És per això que sé el que ha passat i el que passarà, almenys pel que fa a tu. He estat tot aquest temps esperant-te perquè si hi ha algú que em pot ajudar a tornar al meu univers, és l'últim senyor del temps.

El Doctor pareixia més calmat, havia estat escoltant-me amb atenció, assimilant tota la informació.

—No puc fer res per ajudar-te —digué mentre desviava la mirada amb un gest trist—no es pot viatjar entre mons paral·lels, almenys ara ja no es pot. L'univers s'esfondraria. Si fóra possible, ja ho hauria fet...

—Ho sé— vaig respondre provocant que ell em mirara confós—si fóra possible hauries anat a buscar Rose.

Ell primer em va mirar confós i després va fer un somriure trist i va sospirar.

—És una gran noia... — vaig començar a dir—estic segura que està buscant la manera de tornar al teu costat. Si confie en algú, és en ella —ell em va mirar estranyat en adonar-se que l'estava citant—Si et serveix d'alguna cosa, crec que ella mai no deixarà de lluitar, que mai no es donarà per vençuda. I encara menys després de tot el que has fet per ella. Quan la vas trobat, ella es creia una persona ordinària, sense res d'especial, que es passaria la vida treballant a una botiga de moda i vivint amb sa mare. Però tu li vas obrir els ulls, li vas descobrir les estrelles, els planetes i l'univers i li vas fer veure que era de tot menys ordinària que, de fet, era possiblement la persona més brillant de l'univers. O almenys això és el que jo pense—ell em va mirar agraït i, després d'una estona callats, vaig tornar a parlar—Hi ha una altra cosa que et volia preguntar: tenint en compte que jo sé coses que passaran, què hauria de fer? Ho puc dir o això seria una catàstrofe enorme? Perquè si saberes certes coses podries evitar alguna que altra tristesa…

No em va respondre simplement em va somriure i va abaixar la mirada. No em va fer falta que diguera res, ho vaig entendre de seguida.

—Les coses han de passar com han de passar... Maleïts punts fixos! — vaig cridar frustrada. Ell em va tornar a mirar estranyat però aquesta vegada també divertit—Sí, sé tot això de què hi ha punts fixos en el temps que no es poden canviar mentre que hi ha d'altres de més flexibles. Ho sé molt bé, tot això però... no vull el futur que conec, no el vull per res del món i no et desitge moltes de les coses que et passaran —els ulls se'm van començar a humitejar només de pensar per totes les tristeses i tots els adéus que encara no havia viscut. I si podia evitar-ho? Vaig callar una estona i em vaig adonar que, per molt que no volguera, les coses són com són i la vida és com és—Les coses han de passar com han de passar... —vaig repetir—No sé com pots ser tan eloqüent sense ni tan sols obrir la boca.

Ell em va somriure. Aquell somriure. Sempre m'ha agradat tant aquell somriure.

—M'encanta el teu somriure. De veritat. Sempre ho he pensat, dóna esperança a la gent que l'ha perduda, forces a qui senten que no poden més i fa somriure els qui més tristos estan. No deixes de somriure mai, per favor—ell va continuar somrient i després d'una estona sense dir res em va preguntar encuriosit:

—Et tornaré a veure?

—No ho crec, no crec que ens veiem més. No hauria d'interferir en la vostra història, no sé com tot això podria acabar.

—Llavors supose que fins mai—em va dir donant-me la mà.

—Sí, fins mai... Però abans de tot, endú-te a Jack, el necessitaràs —ell em va fer una ganyota fastiguejat.

—Per què?

—Spoilers! Només fes-me cas —li vaig respondre amb un somriure.

Ens vam alçar del banc i ens vam abraçar com a acomiadament. Va ser realment estrany, era la primera vegada que parlava amb ell però em sentia com si fóra un amic de tota la vida. Era així com es sentien tots quan coneixien el Doctor? Ell va tornar cap a la TARDIS i jo vaig parlar un moment amb Jack abans que se n'anaren.

—Abans que te'n vages t'he de dir una cosa. El doctor sabrà una cosa que un amic seu li ha dit, aquest amic eres tu, en el futur, però ell encara no ho sap. Només t'ho dic perquè quan arribe el moment, no t'oblides de dir-li-ho. Ah, i prepara't per a un any dur.

Jack em va mirar estranyat però no tenia temps per a preguntar-me res així que va pujar a la TARDIS dient-me adéu amb la mà i sense comprendre de què li parlava. Ara només em tocava esperar, perquè sabia que els següents mesos no serien fàcils. Vaig tornar amb Torchwood i els vaig dir que Jack tardaria encara un poc a tornar. Durant els mesos següents un nom va començar a fer-se famós per tota Gran Bretanya: Harold Saxon. Jo ja sabia que allò no acabaria bé però tampoc no podia fer-hi res. Estava molt espantada, sabia com anava a ser l'any governat per l'Amo: por, mort, destrucció. Intentava calmar-me dient-me a mi mateixa que no me'n recordaria de res, que aquell any seria com si no haguera existit, però no podia evitar estar espantada. I, de sobte, un dia em vaig despertar i Jack estava al meu costat. Li vaig somriure.

—Com ha anat aquest any? –li vaig preguntar.

—Com?—em va dir molt estranyat

—Sé molt bé que en realitat ha passat un any, que l'Amo ha dominat el món, que molta gent ha mort i que Martha va aconseguir vèncer-lo.

—En principi això només ho hauríem de saber els qui estàvem a la nau en aquell moment —digué ell estranyat.

—Bé, sempre teniu l'excepció de la xica del món paral·lel—vaig respondre divertida.

—Això és trampa —digué ell somrient.

—He sobreviscut?—vaig preguntar de sobte.

—Com? —va dir ell confós.

—Que si he sobreviscut aquest any?

—Sí—va dir deixant de somriure després d'uns instants de silenci.

—Com ho saps?

—M'ho va dir Martha.

—No m'enganyes?

—I per què hauria de fer-ho? —jo vaig tornar a somriure—però per què ho preguntes?

—Perquè ara sé que seria capaç de sobreviure per mi mateixa —ell va somriure amb mi.

—Espere que mai no ho hages de tornar a fer.

—Jo també. T'he trobat a faltar…

—I jo a tu…

No sé què em va passar pel cap en aquell moment però tampoc no m'ho vaig pensar gaire: li vaig agafar la cara amb les mans, vaig tancar els ulls i el vaig besar.

I així van passar dos anys més. No vam tenir cap altre contacte amb el Doctor i Torchwood va continuar amb les seues missions. Ja havia perdut quasi tota l'esperança de tornar a casa alguna vegada i m'havia acostumat a aquell món, als aliens, al Doctor i a Jack. Però, és clar, el moment en què els Dalek van transportar el planeta Terra fins a un dels confins de l'univers va arribar i jo sabia que aquell era el moment en què el doctor s'acomiadaria finalment de Rose. I sabia que no hi podia interferir, que no podia dir res de res. Que no podia dir-li que ella l'havia trobat, que no podia dir-li tot el que li passaria a Donna, que no podia fer res per a ajudar-lo. Quan els Daleks van arribar, Jack i jo vam tenir una llarga conversació i finalment vam decidir que el millor era que jo anara a un dels refugis que havien fet a Cardiff, ell deia que allà estaria més segura, però jo no n'estava convençuda del tot.

I el Doctor va tornar a salvar l'univers i una altra vegada ningú no li ho va agrair. I ningú no sabia que havia hagut de dir adéu per segona vegada a una de les persones que més li importaven, i que havia de viure sabent que no la tornaria a veure. I jo no parava de donar-li voltes. Però, evidentment, no hi havia temps per a aquestes coses i és que encara no estàvem completament segurs, ja que l'Amo tornaria a atacar. Quan l'any següent, per Nadal, vaig veure que la cara de Joshua Naismith apareixia per tot arreu sabia que aquell era l'últim Nadal del desè doctor. El que no sabia era que, després de derrotar a l'Amo i d'absorbir tota aquella radiació per a salvar a Wilfred obligant-lo a regenerar-se una altra vegada, vindria a acomiadar-se de mi.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: els personatges de la sèrie de doctor who no em pertanyen, són propietat de la BBC, l'únic personatge meu és Sara.

**Capítol 3**

Jo tornava cap a l'estació de Torchwood de fer la compra. Feia fred i el cel estava completament ennuvolat. Era més bé un dia trist. Recorde que durant tot el dia m'havia sentit decaiguda sense cap motiu, potser era un pressentiment. Estava encara lluny del Wales Millenium Centre i allà el vaig veure, en una cantonada, mirant-me directament. El cor em va donar un salt. Quan ja era prop seu em vaig adonar que estava molt seriós.

—Doctor…— vaig dir amb un fil de veu.

—Hola…

—Estàs a punt de regenerar-te, no?

—Sí.

—Llavors supose que serà l'última vegada que veig aquesta cara.

—Sí —va repetir sense canviar l'expressió de la seua cara.

Ens trobàvem en un carreró just davant de la TARDIS. Els dos estàvem tristos i no sabíem ben bé què dir. Vaig deixar les bosses amb la compra al terra.

—Has vingut a acomiadar-te de mi? —vaig preguntar amb un somriure trist. Ell va assentir amb el cap—Gràcies… —les llàgrimes van començar a arribar. Tot de sentiments se m'amuntonaven a dins: tristesa perquè estava revivint un dels moments que més m'havien afectat de la sèrie; gratitud perquè havia pensat en mi; desesperació per tot el que havia de passar. Estava vivint un dels capítols que més m'havien entristit i no sabia com reaccionar. Després d'una estona mirant-nos em va decidir a parlar, aquesta podria ser l'última vegada que podria dir-li tot el que sempre havia volgut dir-li—Puc fer-te una pregunta personal, doctor?

—Endavant.

—Rose… —vaig començar, però vaig callar, no sabia com seguir. Vaig veure el dolor reflectit a la seua cara tot i que va intentar dissimular-ho desviant la mirada—Després que tornàreu la Terra al seu lloc… Sé que vas haver de tornar-la a l'univers de Pete, sé que vau haver de dir-vos adéu per sempre una segona vegada —en aquest punt les llàgrimes ja em queien per les galtes i veia que a ell se li començaven a humitejar els ulls—sé que va haver de prendre una decisió i sé què li vas dir… La meua pregunta és, l'estimes? Era això el que no li vas poder dir l'altra vegada?

—Cal, realment, dir-ho? No és prou evident?

—No em vingues amb aquestes! —vaig dir frustrada i amb la cara completament humida—Ja em vaig enfadar quan ho vaig veure per primera vegada, li ho hauries d'haver dit! Respon-me com toca!

—Sí —va respondre amb la mirada trista. Tots dos ens vam estar callats mirant el terra una bona estona fins que jo vaig tornar a parlar. Hi havia tantes coses que volia dir-li però no sabia com. Les llàgrimes seguien caient i em sentia impotent.

— Em podries fer un favor?— vaig dir finalment.

—El que vulgues.

—No m'oblides, no m'oblides ni a mi ni a Rose ni a Jack ni a Martha ni a Donna ni a Mickey ni a ningú. Per favor, no ens oblides.

—Per què ho hauria de fer? —em va respondre estranyat.

—Diguem que la teua pròxima regeneració tendeix a oblidar…

—Com? No t'entenc—insistí ell.

—No vull dir-ho—vaig començar intentant no mirar-lo—No vull… He vist suficient les teues aventures com per a saber que si dius alguna cosa que saps sobre el futur, llavors queda establert i potser… només potser, si no ho dic, no passarà i podré canviar aquesta xicoteta part del futur, només aquesta part…

—Olívia… —Ara sí que el vaig mirar i, com sempre, no li va fer falta dir res més perquè jo m'adonara que el futur és el futur i que, per molt que no m'agradara, allò anava a passar.

—No… No els tornaràs a veure. No els nomenaràs mai ni parlaràs de la gent que has conegut amb aquesta cara. Et trobaràs amb moltes persones que t'estimaràs però no en faràs cap menció. Serà com si les dues últimes regeneracions mai no hagueren existit. Fins i tot et trobaràs amb UNIT i no preguntaràs per Martha… I això és el que més em va doldre de la teua pròxima regeneració: que s'oblida, a propòsit…— ens vam estar una altra estona en silenci. Aquesta vegada va ser ell qui va començar a parlar.

—I a tu? Et tornaré a veure a tu?

—Això sí que no ho sé… jo no eixia a la sèrie, no sé com he afectat a tot el desenvolupament de la història ni si el fet de què jo existisca en aquest món canviarà el futur. Pensava que no et veuria més però ací estàs. Però estic feliç, sé que tot i que ara tanques un capítol de la teua vida, en el pròxim, coneixeràs gent meravellosa a qui canviaràs la vida per sempre.

Vam estar una altra estona callats. Jo havia deixat de plorar i no volia dir-li adéu. No volia.

—Vas a dir adéu a Rose ara, veritat?

—Sí…

— Aniràs pocs dies abans del vostre primer encontre, no?

—Sí…

—Ella no et coneixerà, ho saps, no?

—És clar —em va dir amb un somriure trist.

—I com et sents?

—No gaire bé…

—Supose que aquesta és la meua oportunitat per a dir-te que… tu has estat, eres i sempre seràs el meu doctor. Per mi, el doctor, el que el doctor representa, eres tu ara mateixa: els teus valors, la teua forma de ser, el teu sentit de l'humor. Tu. Vaig trobar molt a faltar aquesta regeneració i et trobaré a faltar molt, sobretot perquè sé que no tornaràs mai a ser tu… I ara, ja que és l'última oportunitat que tindré mai, supose que és el moment de fer una cosa que sempre he volgut fer. Vaig a besar-te, t'informe perquè ho sàpigues. No cal que em tornes el bes, de fet, sé que no ho faràs. És clar que a Madame de Pompadou sí que li'l vas tornar… Bé, prou de tonteries.

Li vaig agafar la cara amb les mans, vaig tancar els ulls i el vaig besar. I, per a sorpresa meua, ell em va passar les mans per la cintura i em va seguir el bes. No va ser un bes llarg, ni apassionat, ni ple d'amor. Va ser un simple bes tendre i curt. Ens vam separar, ens vam mirar i ens vam somriure.

—Recorda, noi llest, no deixes mai de somriure.

Ell va entrar a la TARDIS i jo vaig tornar cap a Torchwood. Allà estava Jack i li vaig explicar que m'havia trobat amb el doctor. Que havia vingut a dir adéu i poc més. Tots dos estàvem tristos, sabíem que no el veuríem més, almenys amb aquella forma.

Jack i jo feia uns mesos que estàvem més o menys junts. Dic més o menys perquè mai no vam establir clarament quin tipus de relació teníem. Simplement estàvem bé tenint-nos prop. Ell s'havia convertit en una gran ajuda per mi i, com ja podeu imaginar, no havíem trobat cap forma de fer que jo tornara al meu món, de fet, ja havia perdut completament l'esperança. Ara allò era el meu dia a dia i, pel que pareixia, ho seria per sempre. Havia aconseguit sentir-me feliç, tot i que sempre tenia la por de llevar-me i que alguna espècie alienígena ens haguera conquerit o descobrir que durant la nit els dalek ens havien tornat a atacar. Però llevat d'això, la resta ens anava bé. Fèiem vida normal, bé, tan normal com pot ser treballar a Torchwood, és clar.

Si vos pregunteu si vaig tornar a veure el doctor, sí que ho vaig fer, però van haver de passar uns quants anys. Jo ja havia complerts els quaranta, em començaven a aparèixer algunes arrugues i ja tenia les primeres canes. Jack també havia envellit al mateix temps que jo, però no sabíem, bé, ell no ho sabia, com acabaria tot. Continuàvem treballant a Torchwood tot i que cada vegada deixàvem més el treball de camp als més joves. Noves generacions havien vingut a ajudar-nos. Jo ja no esperava trobar-me el doctor, pensava que aquella havia estat l'adéu final, però encara no era l'hora.

Recorde bastant bé aquell dia, com tots els dies que vaig veure el doctor, que els puc comptar als dits d'una mà. Era estiu i feia sol. Jo m'estava asseguda en un banc d'un parc llegint i descansant quan, de sobte, vaig sentir una veu que vaig reconèixer de seguida.

—Hola, Olívia—tenia davant meu l'onzè doctor somrient-me. Es va asseure al meu costat mentre jo me'l mirava sorpresa.

—Doctor! No espera veure't més. Mira't que jove estàs i jo que no deixe d'envellir—vaig bromejar.

—Jo et veig igual que l'última vegada—em va dir amb un somriure.

—Veig que no has perdut el somriure.

—Em vas demanar que no ho fera —aquesta vegada vaig ser jo la que va somriure—en quin punt estàs? Vull dir, què has viscut?

—Acabe de… d'acomiadar-me de Rory i Amy—va dir amb la mirada trista que tant coneixia.

—Ho sent molt… —vaig dir compungida. Sabia que el doctor estava passant-ho molt malament en aquell moment. No era només acomiadar-se dels seus companys, sinó dir-los adéu per sempre—com estàs?

—He estat prou malament, però ara he trobat alguna cosa en què centrar-me: estic buscant a la noia impossible.

—La noia impossible, hmmm, interessant… Et puc fer una pregunta?

—Per què sempre em demanes permís per a preguntar-me coses?

—Perquè no solen ser coses agradables— vaig dir sense embuts. Ell va riure i em va fer una senyal perquè continuara—Amy i Rory… sabien alguna cosa de mi? O… de Rose? O d'algú de nosaltres?

—No—digué desviant la mirada—no els en vaig parlar mai, de vosaltres. De ningú. Sabien ben poc de les últimes regeneracions. Em feia massa mal, no podia suportar-ho; només pensar-hi se'm feia una muntanya. Supose que sí que tendisc a oblidar, és més fàcil i fa menys mal—vam estar callats una estona. És curiós com moltes de les nostres converses estan plenes de silencis. Però no silencis incòmodes, ben al contrari, eren pauses en què reflexionàvem i ens sentíem més a prop l'un de l'altra.

—Et puc fer una altra pregunta?—vaig preguntar finalment.

—Dispara.

—No t'ho prengues malament però, per què te vas casar amb River Song?

—Sé en qui estàs pensant i per què ho preguntes —va respondre i va callar. Vam estar una estona en silenci i després, a poc a poc, va continuar amb la resposta— La manera d'estimar-les és diferent, a River no l'estime de la mateixa forma que a Rose, a ella…diguem que m'he acostumat a estimar-la.

—Què vols dir?

—Amb Rose, tot va sorgir de la complicitat que vam arribar a tenir, l'estimava… l'estime des del fons del meu cor — vaig veure com una ombra de tristesa travessava els seus ulls—Amb River, després de passar totes aquelles nits junts després de casar-nos, diguem que em vaig acostumar a estimar-la com a resposta al que ella sentia per mi… Això no vol dir que el que senta no és sincer, me l'estime també, i molt. Però és diferent…

Ens vam estar una bona estona callats mirant els nens que jugaven al parc. Ja no em quedaven més preguntes. Finalment va ser ell qui va trencar el silenci aquesta vegada.

—Olívia, has vist la meua mort?

—La teua mort? No. De fet, no he vist la sèrie acabar, no sé com continuarà la teua vida —vaig dir arronsant els muscles.

—Què vols dir?—va preguntar estranyat.

—Bé, ja et vaig dir que si sé tantes coses és perquè a la meua dimensió tot açò és una sèrie de televisió. Quan vaig aparèixer ací, l'última temporada no havia acabat i no tenien intenció d'acabar la sèrie prompte, o almenys això em pareixia a mi. Així que no sé com serà el final de la teua vida ni si tindrà final.

Vam tornar a callar, aquesta vegada una bona estona. Se'm feia estrany parlar amb ell però al mateix temps tot era molt familiar. Sabia que era el doctor però també sabia que no era el mateix que jo havia conegut. Però tampoc no era un desconegut perquè el coneixia gràcies a la sèrie. Tot era molt estrany en conjunt. I llavors se'm va ocórrer una cosa.

—Faràs una cosa per mi? Tornaràs a veure'm per a explicar-me totes les aventures que desconec? Tots els companys que no he vist? Totes les corregudes i tots els discursos, tots els hola i tots els adéus? —ell em va somriure tristament abans de contestar-me.

—No sé si tindré tantes aventures com tu creus. Aquesta, em tem, és la meua última regeneració. O me'n queda alguna més?

—No en tinc ni idea —vaig mentir amb un somriure que ell em va tornar més animat—Vaig a demanar-te un últim favor. Vaig a escriure't una carta i, si arriba el moment en què t'has de separar de la noia impossible, ara ja saps que la torbaràs, si aquest moment arriba i només sota aquesta circumstància, llegiràs la carta, d'acord? Em faràs aquest favor?

—No pareix molt difícil de complir.

Jo vaig somriure, vaig traure paper i bolígraf de la bossa de mà i vaig començar a escriure la carta. No em va quedar gaire llarga però li deia tot el que li volia dir. Vaig doblegar el paper i li'l vaig donar mentre li preguntava si passaria a veure Jack.

—No.

—Per què?

—Em vas dir que aquesta regeneració no tornaria a veure'l, ni a ell ni a la resta.

—Tens raó —li vaig respondre jo trista—Com te pareix que he portat això de saber el futur i no dir res? —vaig preguntar-li per canviar de tema.

—Bastant bé, bastant bé. No se t'han escapat massa coses. Per cert, parlant d'ell, com està Jack?

—Bé, està molt bé.

—Envelleix o…?

—Sí, per ara segueix el cicle d'una persona normal i aparenta l'edat que té.

—Morirà?

—Spoilers!

—Sempre que River ho deia, pensava en tu —em digué amb un somriure.

—Sí, va ser un error meu, no vaig pensar que dir-ho en aquell moment era també un spoiler —tots dos vam riure davant d'aquella reflexió. No és que fóra extremadament graciós, però supose que, simplement, necessitàvem riure.

—Ja fa molts anys que estàs en aquest món, Olívia, no trobes a faltar la teua família i la teua dimensió?

—De vegades sí i de vegades no. És estrany. Passe mesos feliç, feliç de debò, vivint en aquesta dimensió, amb Jack i Torchwood, acostumada a aquest país, als aliens i a aquesta vida; i, de sobte, un dia no sóc capaç d'alçar-me del llit i l'únic que faig és plorar i plorar i pense en els pares, que deuen pensar que fa anys que sóc morta, en el meu germà, en els meus amics i amigues, en la família, en tot allò que he deixat enrere… Però Jack sempre està allà, al meu costat, m'abraça i em sostén fort entre els seus braços fins que deixe de plorar i, fins i tot després, continua allà amb mi. Tarde el que tarde. Sap que allò és l'única cosa que necessite, tenir-lo al costat. Ja m'he fet a la idea que no podré tornar mai a casa i bé, ara dir casa ja vol dir Torchwood.

—Ell et sobreviurà.

—Ho sé —vaig dir trista i desviant la mirada.

—I ell, ho sap?

—S'ho intueix…

Vam estar una estona més callats. Ja no sabíem què dir-nos. El doctor, al final, també s'havia convertit en el meu amic, en un gran amic a pesar d'haver parlat tan poc amb ell i jo vull pensar que també em vaig convertir en una bona amiga seua.

—És hora d'anar-me'n —em digué trencant el silenci.

—Et tornaré a veure algun cop?

—No em faces passar altra vegada per aquesta conversació, la vaig tenir una vegada en una badia molt lluny d'ací i no ho vull repetir.

—Ho sent, cite la teua vida de forma inconscient —vaig dir amb un somriure trist que ell va em va tornar, també ple de tristesa.

—No crec que ens tornem a veure, tinc moltes coses per fer i…

—Tens una màquina del temps —vaig interrompre'l—podries fer-ho tot i tornar tan sols una hora després que tinguem aquesta conversa.

Ell va callar i no va dir res, però no calia que diguera res, jo sabia el per què real.

—No vindràs perquè intentes oblidar tot el que va passar ací, a Cardiff. Encara et fa massa mal. Et recorda a ella i a tots els qui has deixat enrere. No et preocupes, ho entenc. Almenys… Almenys vindràs perquè et puga dir adéu una última vegada abans que jo me'n vaja per sempre?

—Això ho puc prometre—digué amb somriure

Se'n va anar i aquella va ser l'última vegada que vaig veure el doctor. L'últim adéu. L'única promesa que em va fer i que em va trencar va ser l'última.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: els personatges de la sèrie de doctor who no em pertanyen, són propietat de la BBC, l'únic personatge meu és Sara.

**Capítol 4**

Jack es trobava assegut a la butaca de la residència. Va entrar-hi poc després de complir huitanta anys. Ell i Sara hi van entrar junts, tot i que ella encara podia esperar-se uns anys. Ja feia dos anys d'allò, però a Jack li pareixia una eternitat. Era una vesprada de diumenge. No faltava molt perquè els portaren el sopar. La sala era plena amb tot de famílies que venien a visitar els parents més majors. Jack i Sara mai no van rebre cap visita. No tenien ningú que els visitara. Però aquell dia va ser diferent. Va veure que una de les infermeres parlava amb un home d'una cinquantena llarga d'anys i que l'assenyalava. Amb la roba que duia pareixia que fóra un mag de fira. Era prim i tenia els cabells grisos. L'home es va acostar cap a ell i es va asseure a la butaca del costat. A Jack no li va fer falta preguntar qui era, va reconèixer aquells ulls vells i cansats.

—Hola, Jack.

—Hola, Doctor. Ha passat molt de temps des de l'última vegada. Quantes regeneracions?

—Dues—va dir amb veu cansada.

—M'agrada aquesta nova cara, no haguera suportat veure't més jove que jo. Bé, molt més jove, perquè és evident qui en té… bé, qui té l'aparença de més gran—tots dos van riure.

—On està Olivia? He preguntat per ella també, però m'han dit que ha desaparegut. És el que vos diuen perquè no penseu gaire en què queda menys per a la vostra hora?—el doctor va somriure i esperava la mateixa reacció del seu company, però es va estranyar en veure que s'havia posat seriós de cop.

—No. Va desaparèixer.

—Què vols dir?—va preguntar confós.

—La setmana passada, se'n va anar igual que va venir. Anàvem al bus, ens duien a veure el centre amb totes les decoracions de Nadal. Estava asseguda al meu costat. Una llum blanca va aparèixer de sobte cegant-nos i, quan va desaparèixer, ja no era al meu costat.

Es van estar una estona callats. Tos dos tenien un posat trist i se'ls havien passat les ganes de parlar.

—Li vaig prometre que tornaria una última vegada…— el doctor va tornar a callar i va passar una altra estona fins que parlar altra vegada—era feliç?

—Espere que sí… Almenys jo ho vaig ser al seu costat.

—Ella t'estimava. No m'ho va dir mai, però se li notava –Jack va somriure, va ser un somriure trist, ple de nostàlgia.

—Jo també l'estimava… Vam tenir una bona vida junts, malgrat no haver format cap família, però ens les apanyàvem bé tots dos. Ella va dir que no tornaries més.

—No tornaria amb l'anterior regeneració. De fet, pensava que l'altra seria l'última, i ací em tens. Però ella sabia que encara em quedava aquesta cara, sabia que em regeneraria una vegada més, m'ho deia a la carta que em va fer llegir quan Clara se n'anara—Jack va fer cara d'estranyat—ah, clar, tu no has conegut Clara… Era una gran noia, tenia ulls massa grans, però bona noia. T'haguera agradat—va dir amb un somriure—A la carta em deia que sabia d'aquesta regeneració però que no m'ho podia dir. Ho entenc, si no, tot el que va passar a Trenzalore haguera anat molt diferent…—Jack el va tornar a mirar amb cara de no entendre res—perdona, se m'oblida que tu no en tens ni idea de tot això, tinc moltes històries que explicar. Li havia promès a ella que li les explicaria totes…

Van tornar a callar. Tots dos miraven al terra. Pareixien dos vells normals i corrents cansats de viure. I, de fet, ho eren. Aquesta vegada va ser Jack qui va trencar el silenci per a fer-li la mateixa pregunta que feia temps que li voltava pel cap:

—Doctor, moriré?

—Això només ho sabia ella… És curiós, en parlem com si fóra una pitonissa—va fer el doctor somrient divertit.

—En certa forma ho era, sabia el futur i si el deia, passaria per força—va respondre el més jove somrient també.

—Però ara ja no hi és…

—Ara ja no hi és…—Va repetir Jack. Tots dos tornaven a mirar cap al no-res. Els resultava estrany com la conversa no deixava de passar d'alegre a trista, eren com dos amics que recorden les anècdotes i aventures de quan eren joves: plens d'alegria però al mateix temps plens de nostàlgia i tristesa. Tots dos havien viscut molt i havien conegut molta gent que ara només eren record.

—Supose que ara podem fer el que vulguem.

—Supose que sí—va repetir el Doctor.

—Llavors, no saps si moriré?—va tornar a preguntar Jack—ella deia que sí que ho sabies—el doctor va tornar a somriure davant de l'última resposta.

—És possible… Però millor no parlem d'això, que és molt trist. No m'agrada parlar de morts, quan arribe el moment, sabràs el que has de saber.

—Ara parles com ella—el doctor va tornar a somriure recordant les converses que havia tingut amb aquella noia d'un altra dimensió.

—Em va influenciar, en certa manera. No sé molt bé com explicar-ho, és estrany… M'haguera agradat descobrir què va passar, com ha pogut viatjar entre dues dimensions. He estat investigant tots aquest anys, però no he trobat res enlloc, el que ha fet aquesta noia és impossible…

—Què hagueres fet si hagueres descobert com fer-ho, com viatjar entre dimensions? L'hagueres visitada?—el doctor no va necessitar que li diguera de qui parlava.

—No… Però almenys sabria que, en l'últim moment, podria dir-li adéu…

—I per què no?

—Tornar a irrompre a la seua vida? Després de tot el que li haurà costat habituar-se a la seua nova vida? Seria egoista… i quan me'n tornara a anar seria encara més dolorós… Però se m'està fent tard, és millor que me'n vaja—va dir alçant-se de la butaca.

—Tornaràs?—va preguntar Jack—no sol rebre visites, i va bé poder parlar amb algú d'alguna cosa que no siguen pastilles o com de bonics són els seus néts—el doctor va riure.

—No sé com els humans suporteu aquesta vida, jo no en seria capaç—aquesta vegada va ser Jack qui va riure davant d'aquell comentari—Però sí, és clar que tornaré, ara no tinc ningú que em diga que no vindré—va dir tancant-li l'ullet.

Tots dos van somriure i es van quedar una estona callats pensant en aquella noia que havia arribat i se n'havia anat de forma inexplicable però que havia deixat una empremta inesborrable a la seua vida.

—La trobaré a faltar, era una gran noia—va dir el doctor abans d'anar-se'n.

—Ho sé.

I després d'aquesta curta visita, el doctor se'n va anar sense tenir la menor idea de

què li depararia el futur.


End file.
